secret_hausfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Haus: Second Chance
Secret Haus: Second Chance, was confirmed during Secret Haus 3, on 23rd June 2016. It was confirmed this season will air after Secret Haus 3, in 2016, and that it will include former housemates that hadn't much luck in their season. It was already confirmed the format will be inspired of the american version of Big Brother. After confirming the format will be inspired on the american version of Big Brother, it is now confirmed that it will not, but that the format will be a little different than the original "Secret Haus" one. It was confirmed there would be 16 returnees in total, and that the season will last 7 weeks. Kalinda Roberts is confirmed as the Host, and Secret Haus 3's winner : Marie Bardebac, will co-Host this special edition. The launch is on Friday 26 August 2016. After 17 days, on Sunday 11th September 2016, the season was canceled due to lack of times, all the contestants still inside were removed out, and no winner was claimed. News * 23rd June 2016: It was confirmed that the first boots of the three seasons of Secret Haus are contestants, which means : Bobby (Secret Haus 1), 'Judy '(Secret Haus 2) and Jass ''(Secret Haus 3). ** It was also confirmed that '''Greg '(Secret Haus 1, removed out of the game) is a contestant, and also that Élisabeth '(''Secret Haus 2, removed out of the game), and 'Chloé '(Secret Haus 2, quit) are contestants. * '''26th June 2016: It was confirmed that Alexandre '(''Secret Haus 3, quit) is a contestant for the Second Chance edition. * '''1st July 2016: It was confirmed sisters Emma 'and '''Lily '(Secret Haus 1) are contestants for the Second Chance edition. It was also confirmed that their brother 'Marc '(Secret Haus 1) is not participating for private reasons. * '''7th July 2016: It was confirmed Emma and Lily will play as one Player. It was also confirmed that Arturo (Secret Haus 2) and Stéphanie '(''Secret Haus 1) are contestants. * '''11th July 2016: It was confirmed Ophéline '(''Secret Haus 1, finalist 3rd place), 'Francesca '(Secret Haus 2) and 'Roberto '(Secret Haus 1) are contestants for the ''Second Chance ''edition. * '''14th July 2016: It's confirmed Secret Haus: Second Chance ''will last 12 weeks. It's also revealed the next three returnee players will be from Secret Haus 3 and it's still not decided who will join the ''Second Chance ''edition yet. * '''19th July 2016': The production announced that the season will actually last 7 weeks. It's also confirmed Ophéline Lemercier '(''Secret Haus 1) will actually not participate to the season. Production also confirmed '''Emma '''and '''Lily '''will actually play each as a Housemate, individually. It's confirmed the launch is on 26 August 2016. * '''10th August 2016: It was confirmed Sara '(''Secret Haus 3) will participate to the Second Chance edition. It was confirmed also that the next two contestants revealed will be the last and will be only from Secret Haus 3. * 19th August 2016: It was confirmed Marie Bardebac (Secret Haus 3) will co Host the season with Kalinda Roberts, it was also confirmed that the last two official contestants of Secret Haus: Second Chance are '''Nathan and Thomas. Housemates Alexandre * Alexandre Dalfy is 23. He was a contestant on Secret Haus 3 and is offered a second chance after quitting that season after only 8 days. Arturo *'Arturo Kiesko' is 18 years old. He was a contestant on Secret Haus 2, he was one of the early evictees from that season, while his boyfriend, Marcelo, was the winner. He was offered a second chance. Bobby *'Bobby Dupuis '''is 26 years old. He was a contestant on ''Secret Haus 1 and is offered a second chance for being the first boot of that season. Chloé *'Chloé Marsault '''is 30 years old, she's a contestant from ''Secret Haus 2, and she's offered a second chance after having quit the game the first time. Élisabeth *'Elisabeth Neiner '''is 20. She was a contestant from Secret Haus 2, she's offered a sdecond chance after she was ejected after only 9 days, and 1 day in the Main House after disturbing several times the dynamic of the House, by promoting hate and violence. Emma * '''Emma DeBelle' is 26. She was a contestant on Secret Haus 1 and she is Lily's sister. Francesca * Francesca Taupini is 30 years old. She was a conestant from Secret Haus 2' and she's offered a second chance. Greg *'Greg Dominguez '''is 29 years old. He was a contestant on ''Secret Haus 1 ''and is offered a second chance after he was ejected after being violent towards several of his mates! Jass *'Jass Dalfy is 25. He was a contestant on Secret Haus 3, and is offered a second chance after being the first boot of that season. Judy *'''Judy Lopez is 32 years old. She was a contestant on Secret Haus 2, she's offered a second chance for being the first boot of that season. Lily *'Lily DeBelle' is 22 years old. She was on Secret Haus 1 and she is Emma's sister. Nathan *'Nathan Daumas' is 28 years old. He was a contestant and semi finalist on Secret Haus 3. Roberto *'Roberto Alonzo' is 27 years old. He was a contestant on Secret Haus 1' and is Stéphanie's ex-Boyfriend. Sara *'Sara Lieuille' is 23 years old. She was a contestant on Secret Haus 3. Stéphanie *'Stépahnie Rinauld' is 26 years old. She was a contestant on Secret Haus 1, she's offered a second chance for the Second Chance edition. Thomas *'Thomas Valet' is 29 years old. He was a contestant on Secret Haus 3. Nominations *'Week 2': Judy could nominate at the same time herself and Francesca (her rival) or immune at the same time herself and Francesca. She decided to play and nominate herself and Francesca in this week. Elisabeth could forgive to Thomas by giving him an immunity or she can get even by nominating him directly. She decided to give him an immunity for this week of nominations.